


Three Drabbles

by fauxpocky (alisso)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble Collection, Embarrassment, Kissing, M/M, POV Alternating, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/fauxpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three points of view on the same situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Drabbles

**Cuddy**

Lisa Cuddy often wondered how a respectable department head like James Wilson could end up behaving like a teenage delinquent. She put it down to the influence of Gregory House. She just wished the influence worked both ways. Adolescent behaviour would be a small price to pay if a little of Wilson's responsibility would rub off on House.

What she hadn't expected was to walk into Wilson's office one afternoon and find something else of Wilson's rubbing off on House. Not the sort of adolescent behaviour she'd been expecting.

But she grinned, called out "Get a room!", and walked off.

**Wilson**

James Wilson often wondered why he only seemed to get into these awkward situations when his best friend was around. He wasn't sure if it was some weakness in himself, or the overbearing strength of Gregory House's character. He just wished Greg could learn to restrain himself a little while they were at work.

Pinned against the wall by Greg's long frame, Greg's hands holding his face and Greg's open mouth covering his, he moaned and tried to press up against him.

When he heard Cuddy's "Get a room!" from the door, he nearly died. His reputation would never recover.

**House**

Greg House never wondered about his urge to corrupt his friend. There was just some innocence to James Wilson that required him to lead him into temptation. Whenever and wherever possible.

He therefore took great delight in the way Wilson involuntarily pushed himself against him after he pressed him to the wall and kissed him. Wilson's moan sounded thoroughly corrupted, music to his ears. And when Cuddy walked in and only said "Get a room!", he knew he'd finally inured her to him.

Of course, now he'd have to try harder next time he wanted to shock either of them.


End file.
